


Good Boy

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Gen, Gift Fic, Introspection, It's mostly newt and gellert though, Leta Lestrange Lives, M/M, Newt Scamander is a Sweetheart, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Other characters are mentioned but don't make an appearance, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Gellert, Themes of sugar daddy/baby relationships, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Newt Scamander knew he shouldn't trust Gellert Grindelwald, even more so, look forward to his letters and gain comfort from them. But he couldn't help it.In the aftermath of Paris, Theseus and Jacob are emotionally drained and Newt himself is drained trying to help them. Gellert isn't okay with this.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/gifts).

It started not long after the tragedy in Paris. The tragedy being Leta and Queenie choosing to join Grindelwald over staying with their respective loves. 

Theseus and Jacob had been so heart-broken that Newt found it very difficult to try to comfort both of them. Not to mention he didn’t know even how to help his brother or his friend. 

He actually ended up inviting Theseus to live with him and for Jacob to stay with him as long as he needed. They would have gone to Theseus’ arguably bigger house, but Newt hadn’t wanted to split his time between helping Theseus and Jacob and his creatures in the basement. Not to mention, Theseus couldn’t even look at his house with getting upset. 

So, for the time being, while Tina was serving on international assignment she was staying in Theseus’ home. It was odd and a bit crowded for Newt’s tastes but he couldn’t imagine asking either his brother nor his friend to leave. 

Every so often, at night after his brother and Jacob went to bed, his creatures taken care of, Newt would go outside and sit on his front steps. A notice-me-not charm kept the muggles away and few wizards lived in the area. It was one of the reasons why he’d picked the Victorian-style townhouse. 

The farther away he was from the Wizarding World the better. Less chance of an auror coming to visit. The only downside is that it would be very bad if one of his babies got out- though he’d placed enough charms and enchantments on the house and the basement that Azkaban would be jealous. 

The slowly warming nights, the end of winter and beginning of spring was Newt’s favorite time of year. It was around this time that his creatures would begin to have babies of their own. For those who could be released, he would release them and those who couldn’t he would give them the best life possible. 

For example, his Graphorns, despite being totally able to care for themselves out in the wild, weren’t safe out there. Due to their rarity, hunters all over the world would do anything to be able to kill one. 

Until he could ensure their safety out in the wild because of Wizards, Newt would keep them safely with him. 

It hurt him to keep them away from their true home, but it just was safer. Newt hoped they understood that. He was somewhat sure they did. 

The night of question, Newt went outside to sit down in the quiet chaos of London’s night. As per usual, the day had been draining emotionally- more so then normal. He didn’t know how to handle any of this. 

Unlike usual, though, there was something waiting outside for him. A warm cup of tea, enchanted to keep that way, and somehow made exactly the way he liked it. 

Next to it, folded and leaning against the cup was a letter. 

A few flicks of his wand had confirmed to Newt that nothing was amiss so he sat down on the middle step and took a sip of the tea- the liquid warming not only his body but his heart- before picking up the letter. 

On the front of the envelope, written in a curved and steady hand was his name. 

_‘Newton Scamander’_

The wax seal on the back of the letter almost had Newt drop it as if burned. Emblazoned on the dark blue wax was the triangle symbol he’d begun to associate with Grindelwald. On either side of the triangle was a G, for the Greater Good or for Gellert Grindelwald?

Ignoring for a moment the shaking of his hands- was he truly that scared or was he much more tired then he’d realized?

Opening the letter, Newt wasn’t sure if he was more shocked by its contents or that it was even there in the first place. 

_Dearest Newton, _

_It has come to my attention by your friends Ms. Lestrange and Ms. Goldstein that you are woefully incapable of caring for yourself. Since your brother is busy, I’ve decided to take on the task myself. If you’d be willing, of course.   
Enjoy your tea, Liebling. Try to get some sleep, won’t you?_

_Yours, Gellert. _

There was something else about this letter- aside from how odd it was to receive a letter from Gellert Grindelwald. Something Grindelwald was trying to imply? Something about caring for himself? He wanted to curse- no doubt Queenie would understand this. Maybe Tina could help? 

But then he’d have to deal with Tina and Theseus going mad about Grindelwald and then being so overbearingly overprotective. He really didn’t want to give either of them more of a reason to be stressed. 

So for the time being, unless Grindelwald directly threatened him, Newt would keep this letter to himself. 

Though it really was strange to drink tea prepared by an almost complete stranger and yet it be perfect. 

-

Newt assumed that would be the end of it. If he didn’t respond then hopefully Grindelwald would stop. 

Except, he didn’t. And what was worst was that Newt started to look forward them. 

Some of the letters were almost chiding in nature. 

For example, 

_ Dearest Newton, _  
While I know why you must constantly get yourself into danger when it comes to poachers, but is it simply too much to ask to bring your brother or Goldstein with you? I would prefer if you simply asked my friends and I to take care of it but you’ve yet to ask anything of me.   
If there is something you desire, anything at all, do not hesitate, Liebling.   
Yours, G. 

Some were helpful- giving him information about creatures which had just so happened to find themselves in the wrong environment and desperately needed “Newton’s motherly touch.” 

One letter like that went:

_Darling Newton, _  
A few of my ‘fanatics,’ as you so charmingly called them have told me about a clutch of Occamy eggs being held right outside Versailles. If you wait until the 23rd of the month, their compound will be empty. If I could, I’d wait for you, Liebling but I don’t foresee that happening.  
We’ll see one another soon enough.   
Yours, G. 

Then, there were the more comforting ones. The ones that made Newt feel special, that despite feeling totally incapable of helping Theseus or Jacob with their emotional strife, he was worthwhile. 

_Mein Schatz, _  
Please remember to take care of yourself as much as you do your brother and muggle friend. I understand they are important to you, but you are the most important person to me. One day soon I will care for you properly but until then remember you are enough. You are more than enough. My darling boy, being in your presence is enough to heal even the most broken of souls. I speak from experience.   
Until we meet again,   
Yours, G. 

Newt knew he shouldn’t be getting comfort from Gellert (he hadn’t truly been thinking of him as Grindelwald in a while). But the warm cups of tea, the handwritten letters, the occasional presents just- it gave Newt a feeling he wasn’t used to. 

There was something else to it, as well. Something that Gellert only hinted out that made something in Newt’s heart go all a flutter- like it was filled with Billywigs. 

But he couldn’t name it- not admit it to himself until Gellert had him pressed against a wall in Nurmengard. 

Gellert held Newt’s wrists above his head, a leg parting Newt’s knees as the blonde kissed up the long pale neck of the Magizoologist. 

“Gellert-“ 

The name made Gellert bite gently, chiding him quietly. 

“Nein, mein Schatz. You know what to call me.” 

Newt gulped, his hands twitching- wishing he could move and hold onto the other man. To feel more grounded then he did now.

“D-daddy,” 

Gellert Grindelwald grinned, finally moving to kiss Newt’s lips, 

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Maynni!!!! You wonderful wonderful writer and sinner ;) I absolutely cherish your fics and our conversations about how cute Newt is and how good good omens is ;) <3.


End file.
